


A Merperson's Guide To Kissing

by Hetalia1912



Series: OTP Fluff Prompts [16]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Boys Kissing, Cute Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Hoya-centric, Kissing, M/M, Merperson Hoya, Sungjong-centric, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Sungjong is a bad kisser and knows it.Hoya gives him a tutorial on kissing.
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Series: OTP Fluff Prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750969





	A Merperson's Guide To Kissing

**12:30 PM**

"So you and Howon haven't kissed yet?"

Sungjong slams his head on the table."How can we hyung?"He says."Everyone knows that I suck at kissing,including Howon."He feels Woohyun pat his shoulder sympathetically."I know jongie."He says.


End file.
